


С женщинами лучше

by Gavry



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer prefer women but, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: На что только ни приходится идти, чтобы раздобыть нужную информацию..





	С женщинами лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On ne naiset parempia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514061) by Huurre. 

Люцифер заинтересованно осмотрелся по сторонам, изучая собравшихся людей. Как правило, он в таких случаях смотрел только на женщин, но сегодняшняя ночь была не правилом, а исключением. Он искал мужчину. Одного конкретного мужчину, который — по чистому совпадению — был геем и слыл среди геев почти тем же, что и сам Люцифер среди прекрасного пола. Почти, потому что с Люцифером не мог сравниться никто.   
Люцифер включил свое неотразимое обаяние на полную мощь. Двое мужчин быстро взглянули на него, но тут же отвернулись, а третий… Третий смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Люцифер медленно, не торопясь, обвел его взглядом, сверяясь с приметами. Да. Совпадает. Послав незнакомцу фирменную хищную улыбку, он махнул Мэйз рукой. Та понимающе кивнула и выставила на барную стойку два стакана с виски. Превосходным виски — все самое лучшее для его гостей.  
Подойдя к гостю, которому предстояло испытать это самое лучшее, Люцифер протянул ему один бокал и отсалютовал вторым, прежде чем отпить долгий глоток. Потом он поставил бокал на столик, опустился в кресло и чуть наклонился вперед, пристально глядя прямо в глаза намеченной жертве.  
— Д-добрый вечер, мистер Морнингстар, — чуть заикаясь, сказал тот, и даже в полумраке "Люкса" было заметно, как краска залила его щеки.   
— Добрый вечер, — мягко отозвался Люцифер, закидывая ногу на ногу, — мистер…  
— Джеффри. Джеймс Джеффри.  
Джеймс тоже хлебнул виски и закашлялся, подавившись.  
— Ну, ну, — легко рассмеялся Люцифер, скользнув пальцами по колену Джеймса. — Я не для того принес вам лучшее виски в баре, чтобы вы захлебнулись им, Джеймс. У меня на вас… другие планы сегодня.  
Пальцы сжали колено. Джеймс вздрогнул и, кажется, собрался сбежать — но ему это, разумеется, не позволили. Бедняга обвел взглядом клуб, словно ища путь к спасению, и Люцифер почувствовал, как внутри закипает раздражение. Он получит то, что хочет, — не когда-нибудь потом, не скоро, не вот-вот. Получит здесь и сейчас, как получал всегда. Мысли его свернули немного в сторону: с каких это пор он вообще интересуется мужчинами? Немного подумав, Люцифер решил, что пол не имеет особого значения, всего лишь одна из человеческих условностей. Секс есть секс, сказал себе он и велел посторонним мыслям заткнуться.  
— Скажи мне… Джеймс. Каково твое самое заветное, самое тайное желание? Чего ты хочешь больше всего на свете?  
Глаза Джеймса широко распахнулись, он прикусил губу, как будто в раздумье, а потом уверенно и без малейших сомнений ответил:  
— Тебя. Я хочу тебя.  
Люцифер довольно улыбнулся. Он и так знал — такие вещи всегда знаешь, не правда ли? — но слышать было все равно приятно. Каждый раз. От таких признаний просто загораешься — в переносном, конечно, смысле. Он перегнулся через стол, целуя Джеймса в странно холодные губы. Люцифер отстраненно понадеялся, что пылающий внутри него огонь не обожжет Джеймса, хотя какое это имело значение? Никакого. Он хотел секса, много, много секса. С Джеймсом.  
— Пойдем.  
Люцифер встал, кивком велев Джеймсу идти за собой, и направился к своим комнатам, уверенный, что тот послушно следует по пятам. Он бросил на Мэйз быстрый взгляд через плечо, и та кивнула, уверенная, что Люцифер не подведет.  
В лифте он прижал к Джеймса к стене, яростно целуя в шею. Глаза в зеркале блеснули красным. Да, им нужно было раскрыть преступление, но сейчас он алкал наказания, а не истины. Нет, не так — он хотел, чтобы этот человек признался в совершенном убийстве, и тогда его можно будет наказать! Хлои это не придется по душе, точно, хотя ей и его способ добывать информацию вряд ли понравится. Но об этом потом. Люцифер закрыл глаза и впился поцелуем в губы Джеймса.  
Двери лифта раскрылись, Люцифер потащил Джеймса в гостиную и, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, сразу в спальню. На Джеймсе была рубаха с кучей пуговиц — как неудобно! Возиться с ними Люцифер не стал, просто рывком разодрал рубаху на части. Если этот чудак будет недоволен, он просто возместит ущерб, только и всего. Он еще раз грубо поцеловал Джеймса, прикусив его нижнюю губу, и отшвырнул остатки рубахи в сторону. Сам он раздеваться не стал, решив покончить со всем как можно быстрее и без лишних хлопот. Джеймса придется сначала смягчить, чтобы заставить признаться. Хотя — Люцифер бесцеремонно запустил ладонь тому между ног — о мягкости, пожалуй, не может быть и речи.  
Люцифер опрокинул Джеймса на кровать и гибко опустился рядом. Его член больно давил на плотную ткань черных брюк, причиняя некоторое неудобство, и он снова вернулся к поцелуям. Язык Джеймса скользнул ему в рот, и Люцифер позволил ему, хотя обычно предпочитал доминировать — и в поцелуях, и в сексе. Но почему бы и не попробовать привнести в жизнь немного… разнообразия? Он опустил руку, расстегивая штаны, и вздохнул от облегчения, когда твердый член, освободившись от давления, вырвался на волю.  
Джеймс извивался под ним. Едва поцелуй прервался, он принялся умолять о пощаде, просить взять его сейчас же, сразу. Люцифер хрипло рассмеялся. Нет, так просто Джеймсу не отделаться, они только начали! Он прикусил шею, удовлетворенно кивнул, услышав очередной стон, и принялся пробовать новое блюдо на вкус, совершенно не беспокоясь о остающихся на коже следах. Нежность? Кто говорил о нежности?  
Он рывком сдернул с Джеймса штаны и прижался губами к бугру на трусах, слегка вбирая его в рот. Джеймс попытался было снять и трусы, но Люцифер, поймав его руки, прижал их к матрасу.  
— Здесь я решаю, — резко сказал он. Когда-то давно, очень давно, он уже брал в рот мужской член, и не то чтобы ему это особенно понравилось. Но как бы ни хотелось перейти сразу к главному и просто оттрахать этого типа, Люцифер не мог себе этого позволить: с Джеймсом нужно было продвигаться медленно, довести его до грани, до предела, а потом швырнуть обратно в реальность. Поэтому он еще раз медленно провел губами по торчащему под мягкой тканью члену.  
— Боже мой, да возьми ты его уже в рот!  
Люцифер поднял голову и посмотрел Джеймсу прямо в глаза. Он терпеть не мог, когда во все это впутывали отца, а эти странные люди почему-то то и дело выкрикивали в постели его имя!  
— Если ты заткнешься, я подумаю, — рыкнул он. Джеймс тут же захлопнул рот, и Люцифер снова сосредоточился на том, что находилось под намокшей тканью. Ему и самому уже хотелось стащить с Джеймса трусы, но если тот снова начнет призывать его отца во время минета, Люцифер просто не выдержит. Это же все-таки… отец!  
Он уже и сам сбился с внутреннего счета, сколько именно времени возится с трусами. Но, кажется, момент настал! Он выпустил руки Джеймса и одним быстрым движением избавил его от последней детали одежды. Глазам его предстало жалкое зрелище — даже несмотря на то, что Люцифер был к нему вполне готов. Как Джеймсу удалось заработать свою репутацию с таким маленьким членом? Наверное, у геев просто требования ниже…  
Он вобрал член в рот целиком. Какая все-таки гадость! Люцифер обвел языком бархатную кожу головки, облизал набухшие вены, снова всосал член, сглотнул… Хотя если подумать, даже приятно. Джеймс что-то невнятно пробормотал, и Люцифер почувствовал к нему некую благодарность: отцовского имени в этом бормотании, кажется, не было.  
Судя по участившимся стонам, Джеймс был почти готов. Люцифер выпустил его член из губ и приподнялся, чтобы достать из тумбочки тюбик со смазкой. Так-то ему было все равно, чем смазывать себя, но зачем искать лишних трудностей, если все давно придумано?  
Оставив Джеймса лежать на спине с широко разведенными ногами, Люцифер выдавил на пальцы немного текучего масла и провел между его ягодицами. Он не собирался заниматься сексом лицом к лицу, но ему нужно было еще раз посмотреть в глаза этого человека, прежде чем взять его. Он, едва нажимая, гладил сомкнутую дырку ануса, одновременно лаская большим пальцем нежную кожу над ней — медленно, очень медленно, дразнить Джеймса, пока тот не признается. Если признается. Разумеется, Люцифер хотел узнать правду, но… будет ли этично после этого трахать убийцу в зад? Хлои бы не одобрила точно.  
Наконец Люцифер погрузил в смазанную дырку указательный палец — до конца, слегка согнул его внутри, потом вытащил обратно и добавил средний, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на влажный и подрагивающий член, который ждал его прикосновений. Рано.  
— Вставь мне, — простонал Джеймс, выгибаясь навстречу его пальцам. Люцифер улыбнулся:  
— Скоро. Но сначала скажи мне… Я дам тебе то, что ты хочешь, — но каково твое самое главное желание? — мягко спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы лучше видеть затуманенные глаза Джеймса.  
— Я хочу… я хочу убить того ублюдка, который успел прикончить Кэйтлин раньше меня!   
Люцифер недоуменно моргнул. Что, Джеймс не убивал Кэйтлин? Серьезно? Но все указывало на него! Все, все улики до единой. Нет, нужно все-таки поговорить с Хлои, когда все закончится. Он заставил себя вернуться мыслями к лежащему перед ним мужчине: отпустить дрочить с миром или использовать по назначению?  
Джеймс решил за него. Он несколько секунд ошеломленно пялился на Люцифера, словно пытаясь понять, что только что сказал, потом быстро вывернулся из-под его рук.  
— Я… Мне нужно идти, — пробормотал он. Люцифер проводил задумчивым взглядом его голую спину — даже одеваться не стал! Видимо, компания Люцифера подействовала на бедного Джеймса сильнее, чем ему самому хотелось. Недовольно поморщившись, Люцифер опустил руку на собственный уже давно готовый к работе член. Даже если появление голого мистера Джеффри вызовет среди гостей "Люкса" фурор — что вряд ли, — Люцифер предпочитал позаботиться в первую очередь о себе.  
Он все еще скользкой от смазки рукой погладил член, сжал слегка, нежно провел по головке, прежде чем ускориться. Вспомнилась женщина, которую он видел в "Люксе" дня два назад и которая ему тогда отказала. Лучше бы он воздействовал на нее, а не на этого идиота! Представив, как она опускается на колени и берет его член в рот, Люцифер принялся свободной рукой ласкать свои соски. Да… Вот так…  
Он кончил на темные простыни, прикусив губу и чувствуя себя полностью удовлетворенным, хотя и не получил желаемого. Нет, с женщинами все-таки намного лучше.


End file.
